Mr Constantine, chambre 258
by Thaele Ellia
Summary: John Constantine, chambre 258 : sexe masculin, date de naissance inconnue. Motif d'hospitalisation : cancer broncho-pulmonaire en stade III. Externe de garde : Thaele T.


_Disclaimer : le personnage de John Constantine ne m'appartient pas et je ne l'emprunte qu'à des fins distractives._

**Mr Constantine, chambre 258**

C'était ma première nuit de garde dans le service de médecine interne. La médecine interne, c'est l'endroit où l'on hospitalise tous les patients que l'on ne peut pas mettre ailleurs : les personnages âgées, les SDF en mauvaise santé, les malades en phase terminale.

Des patients, il en meurt tous les jours, toutes les nuits, dans ce service. Mais pas cette nuit là.

A l'époque, j'étais une jeune externe et je n'avais que peu d'expérience. Mais j'aimais mes patients et cela m'avait toujours aidée. Cependant, je redoutais cette nuit, d'une part parce que je doutais de mes propres capacités à rester éveillée une nuit entière, et d'autre part parce que le service de médecine interne était pour moi un univers totalement inconnu. J'ignorais encore à quel point cette nuit allait être déroutante.

L'interne devait faire sa tournée, et il m'avait proposé de m'occuper toute seule d'un patient. J'avais tiré un dossier au hasard dans le tas qu'il m'avait indiqué et me préparais à prendre en charge le cas de Mr John Constantine pour la nuit.

Son dossier médical m'indiqua qu'il souffrait d'un cancer des bronches à un stade très avancé. Au vu de la radio du thorax qu'on m'avait fournie, il ne lui restait sans doute plus que quelques semaines à vivre. J'ignorais qui était cet homme, je ne savais pas de quelle façon il appréhendait cette fin inéluctable et personne n'était là pour m'aider. J'étais donc assez désemparée lorsque je frappais à la porte de la chambre numéro 258.

"Bonsoir, Mr Constantine, dis-je en entrant dans la chambre blafarde. Je suis Thaele T. Je suis étudiante en 4ème année et je vais m'occuper de vous cette nuit, si vous avez besoin de moi."

Voilà. J'avais récité tout ce qu'on m'avait appris, été polie et aimable et j'étais assez satisfaite de moi même. Je m'attendais presque à un sourire de sympathie de la part de mon patient, peut être pas à des félicitations, mais au moins un peu d'attention. Mais la réalité est souvent bien différente de la théorie qu'on enseigne sur les bancs de la fac. Mr Constantine, qui zappait consciencieusement lorsque j'étais entrée, ne daigna même pas lever les yeux sur moi. Il ne semblait pas non plus absorbé par la télévision, dont le son était même coupé. Il avait simplement les yeux perdus dans le vide, inexpressifs et lointains.

C'était un homme de 30 à 40 ans, grand et mince, mais pas aussi décharné que j'avais pu l'imaginer pour quelqu'un d'aussi malade. Ses cheveux étaient bruns et ses yeux noirs brillaient, pour ce que je pouvais en voir. Il était plutôt bel homme te n'avait pas l'allure général d'un patient à l'agonie.

J'allais m'en aller, vexée de ce manque d'attention à mon égard, lorsqu'une violente quinte de toux le secoua. Je me précipitai alors vers lui, l'aidai à s'asseoir sur son lit et lui tendit un haricot pour qu'il puisse cracher. Ses expectorations étaient pleines de sang. Je me souvins de la radio et culpabilisai de lui en avoir voulu pour son inattention. Cet homme allait mourir d'ici peu. Il avait sans doute d'autres préoccupations que la politesse envers une simple étudiante.

Lorsque la quinte fut passée, il leva vers moi des yeux humides et rougis par l'effort. J'y lus aussi un peu de gratitude.

"Est-ce que vous voulez que je fasse venir l'interne de garde ? demandai-je."

Il secoua la tête.

"Quand pourrais-je sortir d'ici ? demanda-t-il après un silence."

Sa question me prit au dépourvu. Nous avions déjà vu quelques cas théoriques de ce genre en cours. En général, ces patients restaient à l'hôpital jusqu'à la fin ou ne rentraient que pour mourir parmi les leurs.

"Avez-vous parlé de ça avec votre famille ? demandai-je timidement."

Il sourit. Mais son sourire n'avait rien de gai

"Je n'ai pas de famille, répondit-il."

"Alors, il serait peut-être mieux que vous restiez encore ici quelque temps…"

"Jusqu'à quand ? dit-il brusquement. Jusqu'à ce que je crève ? Ne faites pas cette tête là, je sais très bien que je vais mourir…"

Je pense que je rougis à ses mots. Comment lui dire le contraire ? Je ne pouvais décemment pas lui mentir. Il connaissait déjà trop bien la vérité. Et je me voyais mal lui répondre : "oui, Mr Constantine, vous allez bientôt mourir". Mais ce n'est pas un sujet qu'on aborde à la fac…

"Je voudrais simplement rentrer chez moi, ajouta-t-il. J'ai encore du travail à finir."

"Allons, Mr Constantine, répondis-je. Soyez raisonnable. Je suis sûre que vos collègues peuvent vous remplacer…"

Il eut un petit rire amer. Il reprit la télécommande et éteignit la télévision.

"Asseyez-vous Thaele, me dit-il."

J'hésitai, puis voyant qu'il insistait, pris place dans le fauteuil, tandis qu'il s'installait plus confortablement dans son lit.

"Vous n'avez jamais entendu mon nom auparavant ?"

Je secouait la tête et m'excusai. J'étais nouvelle dans la région…

"Ce n'est pas grave, répondit-il."

Il me regarda puis observa attentivement la petite croix que je portais en pendentif.

"Est-ce que vous croyez en Dieu ? demanda-t-il."

La question ne me surprit pas vraiment. J'imaginai qu'il se raccrochait à la religion, au seuil de la mort, comme beaucoup d'entre nous l'auraient fait à sa place.

"Un peu, répondis-je. Dans les moments difficiles, en fait… ajoutai-je avec un petit sourire."

Mais ma réponse ne parut pas lui plaire.

"Vous devriez y croire. Vous risquez gros à vous méfier de Lui."

"Vous croyez ?"

La discussion prenait un tour qui ne me plaisait guère. Il était bien trop facile de prendre position sur ce sujet et je ne souhaitais pas me risquer à m'opposer à un patient.

"Je souhaiterais compléter votre dossier médical, repris-je. Il manque plusieurs items. Quelle est votre date de naissance ?"

"Vous parlez de ma naissance proprement dite, ou du moment où je suis revenu d'entre les morts ?"

"Euh… bredouillai-je en essayant de me rappeler le numéro inter services des urgences psychiatriques. Oublions la date de naissance. Votre profession ?"

Il parut réfléchir un instant et finit pas répondre :

"Mettez exorciste."

Je haussai les sourcils.

"Vous êtes prêtre ? demandai-je."

"Non, répondit-il. Seulement exorciste."

"Vous voulez dire que vous chassez les démons ?"

"Exactement."

Bien que cette histoire m'intriguât profondément, je décidai de passer outre. J'aurais bien le temps de demander des informations supplémentaires aux infirmières…

"Et je ne peux même pas fuir mes propres démons… Je ne peux même pas exorciser le mal qui me ronge…"

J'ignore ce qui me traversa l'esprit à cet instant, mais je me levai et vint m'asseoir près de lui. Je lui pris la main et murmurai :

"Je suis sincèrement désolée, Mr Constantine."

Il me sourit.

"Mais, vous savez, il existe encore des traitements, de nouvelles thérapies dont vous pourriez bénéficier en vous faisant inscrire dans un essai…"

Il m'interrompit d'un geste.

"Non, non. Je sais ce qui m'attend."

Sa vue se brouilla un instant et il chuchota :

"L'enfer…"

Je resserrai mes doigts autour de sa main. Cela sembla le rassurer un peu.

"J'y suis allé une fois, vous savez. C'est pire que tout ce qu'on peut imaginer…"

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Je ne parvenais pas à décider s'il était définitivement fou ou s'il était doté d'un pouvoir surnaturel qui lui permettait de voir au-delà de la mort.

"J'ai voulu me tuer une fois. J'ai réussi. Puis je suis revenu. Je ne sais pas si je le regrette ou pas."

"Voulez-vous que j'appelle un psychologue ? demandai-je maladroitement."

"Non, répondit-il. Je préfère parler avec vous."

Il me regarda droit dans les yeux et ajouta en souriant :

"Vous irez au paradis, Thaele."

Je lui souris en retour.

"Vous aussi, Mr Constantine. Vous ne retournerezpas en enfer."

* * *

Nous discutâmes une bonne partie de la nuit, jusqu'à ce que l'interne de garde me dise de laisser ce patient dormir. Mr Constantine n'avait pas tant peur de la mort que de ce qu'il allait suivre la mort. Pourtant, je n'aurais su dire pourquoi, j'étais persuadée qu'il n'avait rien craindre.

Lorsque je quittai le service, au petit matin, je me promis de venir visiter Mr Constantine dans l'après midi. Mais, lorsque je repassai ce soir là, Mr Constantine avait signé une décharge et une dame âgée l'avait remplacée dans la chambre 258.

Je n'eux jamais plus de nouvelles de lui. Qui sait ce qu'il est advenu de lui ? Un jour, peut-être, nous nous reverrons au paradis…


End file.
